This invention relates to energy savings insulated gate bipolar transistor and/or field effect transistor (IGBT/FET) drivers, more particularly, a power supply for IGBT/FET drivers wherein each driver is provided with its own operational power.
Currently, there are a plurality of techniques and methods for providing power to IGBT/FET drivers. However, the currently used techniques and methods are overly complex as separate drivers, and accordingly separate power supplies, are required. Because of the overly complex nature of providing power to each individually isolated driver, the costs associated with manufacturing, and accordingly selling, same is increased. For example, when direct alternate current (AC) control is employed, up to eight separate, isolated power supplies are necessary, dependent upon the circuit topology utilized. As each power supply must be regulated, the greater number of power supplies utilized, the greater the resulting cost.
In the alternative, single power supplies may be used wherein the power supply includes a multiplicity of isolated outputs. Once again, however, each output must be regulated, thereby increasing cost.
Therefore, there exists a need for a power supply for IGBT/FET drivers wherein each driver is provided with its own operational power.
The relevant prior art includes the following references:
Patent/Ser. No.(U.S. unless stated otherwise)InventorIssue/Publication Date5,615,097CrossMar. 25, 19977,019,992WeberMar. 28, 20062006/0076937AchartApr. 13, 20062007/0213776BrinkSep. 13, 20072008/0043506Ozaki et al.Feb. 21, 20087,019,474Rice et al.Mar. 28, 20066,963,773Waltman et al.Nov. 08, 20055,909,138StendahlJun. 01, 19996,952,355Riggio et al.Oct. 04, 20056,690,704Fallon et al.Feb. 10, 20042007/0071047Huang et al.Mar. 29, 2007